


Скверна

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Come Marking, Drugging, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Marking, Masturbation, Molestation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Step-parents, Unhealthy Relationships, obsessive ben solo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Бен понимал, почему она нравится Хану. Добрая, вежливая, забавная. По-матерински заботливая и красивая. И Бену очень хотелось забрать ее себе.





	Скверна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841713) by [EdenMiasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenMiasma/pseuds/EdenMiasma). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Вдохновлено потрясающими работами MalevolentReverie, особенно серией «Нечто злое».

Он понимал, почему она нравится Хану.

Добрая, вежливая, забавная. По-матерински заботливая, но с легкой душой старшеклассницы и подтянутым телом студентки спортивного факультета. Как видно, она позволяла Хану почувствовать себя молодым: его сорокапятилетний старик медленно, но верно впадал в кризис среднего возраста, и свежая двадцатидевятилетняя жена служила ему отдушиной — теперь, когда в его волосах появилась начинающаяся, но уже заметная седина.

В жизни случается всякое дерьмо, но ему было жаль, что она вышла за бесчувственного озлобленного мужика, который свел в могилу свою первую жену, а теперь уверял новую в том, что она его солнце и звезды.

Ее звали Рей, и он понятия не имел, откуда она взялась, как, вроде бы, и она сама. В один прекрасный день Хан просто привез ее в дом, навешал лапши про вечную любовь и пообещал работу в автомастерской своего приятеля. Однако она все равно казалась здесь чужой.

Но что бы там ни случилось, последующие события оказались на руку Бену.

К нему она относилась хорошо, как полагается любой хорошей мачехе, хотя до сих пор он не мог понять ее мотивов: была ли она с Ханом из-за наследства или ей действительно была приятна компания его старика, или даже… она любила его.

Как правило, спускаясь на кухню по утрам, она закручивала волосы в несколько узелков. Хан в это время обычно уже уезжал на работу, поэтому она предлагала ему кружку крепкого кофе перед началом очередного, ничем не отличавшегося от других, дня в старшей школе.

— Доброе утро, Бенни!

Она выглядела тягостно жизнерадостной для человека, проснувшегося в семь утра, но ее дружелюбие всякий раз вызывало у него невольную улыбку.

— Доброе утро, Рей.

Она улыбнулась из-за кромки чашки и резко вскинула голову, отчего на верхней губе осталась тонкая полоска сливок, которую она слизнула юрким язычком, как забавная собачка. Бен постарался запомнить эту картину — она такая миленькая, держит в ладонях фарфоровую кружечку, согреваясь о нее.

Бен занял место рядом с ней и открыл на айфоне новости: он не доверял газетам, но каждый день на обеденном столе — возле стула во главе стола — валялись вчерашние свернутые номера, которые Хан читал в четыре утра. Старик всегда изучал новости на день позже, и Бен не понимал, почему этот идиот наконец не перейдет на цифру, как все нормальные люди.

Тишина на кухне окутывала домашним уютом.

Даже отсюда он чувствовал легкий цветочный аромат, ласкавший его ноздри, словно нежное прикосновение руки, и когда он оторвал глаза от экрана айфона, то увидел, как Рей мило улыбается, любуясь щебечущими птичками за окном и утренним солнцем.

Она поймала взгляд Бена, но не огрызнулась. Уголки ее губ потянулись вверх, как от хорошей шутки.

— Все в порядке? — мягко поинтересовалось она. Он обожал в ней эту деликатность и то, что она совсем не сердилась, когда он замыкался, как старина Хан. Она представляла собой сочетание замечательных контрастов, которому было не место в руках его отца.

— У тебя волосы растрепались, — Бен прикрылся ничего не значащим ответом и ткнул пальцем на упавшие ей на щеки пряди. Она без затей собрала их и скрутила, аккуратно заткнув за уши.

— Лучше?

— Лучше.

***

Рей всегда подвозила его в школу по утрам, но домой ему приходилось возвращаться самому — она работала до пяти, но он ничего не имел против, покорно дожидаясь ее дома. Она возвращалась около половины шестого или в шесть, если был четверг, по пути покупая продукты. Так уж традиционно повелось, но он почему-то сомневался, что она толком осознавала это.

Шорох колес машины, съехавшей на подъездную дорожку, стал сигналом для Бена включить кофеварку: мачеха любила горячее питье после долгой смены. Он вышел в гостиную, чтобы поприветствовать ее у двери. Вся перепачканная маслом и слегка вспотевшая, Рей выглядела довольной после очередного рабочего дня в автомастерской.

— Привет, Бенни! — прощебетала она, привстав на носочки, чтобы целомудренно, по-матерински поцеловать его в висок, когда он наклонился. Ее губы оставили на коже приятный теплый след. — Как дела в школе?

— Как всегда, скучно. Майкл проблевался на алгебре, чтобы пропустить тест.

— Фу, гадость какая! Сегодня мне пришлось счищать чью-то блевотину с ковриков. Боже, мне нужен…

— Кофе? — закончил за нее Бен, прекрасно зная, к чему в итоге сведутся ее причитания.

Рей благодарно улыбнулась ему и прошла на кухню, а он следовал за ней по пятам. Она налила себе полчашки, а ему целую и, пока он пил свой эспрессо, принялась готовить для себя молоко и сахар.

Между делом она рассказывала о том, как провела день, периодически скатываясь в досужие сплетни, но слова пролетали мимо его ушей, превращаясь в ничто. Конечно, неправильно говорить, что Бену было плевать — просто он был не в состоянии сосредоточиться на словах, глядя, как ее милые тонкие губы растягивались в улыбку, стоило ей вспомнить что-нибудь смешное, или как ее язычок касается ободка чашки перед глотком. В такие моменты Бен бывал излишне рассеян.

Когда Рей спросила, как прошел его день, он проигнорировал вопрос. В школе ничего не изменилось, в том числе скучные друзья, которых глупо было даже сравнивать с возможностью общаться с ней, сидя за одним столом. Он солгал о хороших оценках за последний тест: только ради ее улыбки, от которой щемило сердце, а потом воодушевился в достаточной мере, чтобы вернуть разговор к главной теме — к ней самой.

Она нисколько не возражала, и Бен был уверен, что ей искренне это нравилось, ведь своим очаровательным звонким голоском она запросто могла болтать на одну и ту же тему полчаса и не повторяться.

Часы пробили семь, когда она допила кофе и взялась готовить ужин — мясо с овощами. Бен вызвался помочь ей, он всегда помогал, стоило Рей попросить.

— Я приму душ, — закончив, сообщила она, пока он собирал грязную посуду и складывал ее в раковину с горячей мыльной водой. Он обернулся и кивнул, наблюдая за ее удалявшейся фигурой, за тем, как она тянется руками за себе за спину, просовывает их под футболку и на ходу заранее расстегивает бюстгальтер, поднимаясь в родительскую спальню.

На короткий миг ему открылась соблазнительная ложбинка ее ягодиц, и у него пересохло во рту.

Теперь, когда она находилась вне поля зрения, вне пределов слышимости, он буквально кожей чувствовал, как наверху поворачивается кран и по старым трубам с протяжным стоном тянется вода. Сама атмосфера изменилась настолько, что его затошнило, и в глубине души настырный тихий голос принялся повторять:

«Ебнутый! Ебнутый! Ебнутый! Ебнутый! Ебнутый!»

Взгляд Бена метнулись к белой кружку на столешнице, с застывшим на донышке сахаром и остатками кофе. Глаз дернулся.

Сладкая, с ним она такая сладкая!.. Вся ее натура, ее запах, ее деликатная забота, которую она выказывала ему. Она была как мед!

Пальцы — которые были гораздо крупнее ее тонких пальчиков — просунулись сквозь ручку и подняли кружку к его груди. Его окутал уютный кофейный аромат, но не только он — под ним ощущалось что-то, присущее только ей. И когда он прижал кромку кружки к губам, прислонясь к прохладной керамике, на секунду ему показалось, что он прижался к ее призрачному рту, и он слизнул оставшийся на фарфоре след.

«Я могу попробовать тебя на вкус, — мысленно шептал он. — Ты такая сладкая, густая, насыщенная, вязкая…»

Он неосознанно заскулил, чувствуя себя ошеломленным даже от столь незначительной частички Рей, которой имел шанс беззастенчиво лакомиться.

Мог ли он когда-либо предполагать, что станет одержим чем-то настолько бесхитростным?

***

«Рей, Рей, Рей!»

Бен проснулся в холодном поту, мышцы ныли, словно он пробежал марафон, все тело неприятно ломило. С каждым месяцем сны становились тревожней, и были слишком навязчивы, чтобы их игнорировать.

Их сутью была Рей.

Прекрасная богиня Рей. Добрая и заботливая мать, божество всего чистого и святого, единственное, ради чего он жил.

Но вокруг нее бушевали неправильность, гниль, она возвышалась среди грязи. Иногда они окружали ее, а иногда она виделась ему в обычной домашней обстановке. Этой ночью Бену пришлось наблюдать, как его греховный член вбивается в эту святую женщину, как его руки марают черными масляными следами ее кожу — везде, где он прикасался, он окрашивал ее в свои цвета, пятная ее своей нечистой алчностью.

Он чувствовал, как безотчетно возбуждается от воспоминаний, от вины скручивало живот. Бен с ясностью понимал, что ебанулся, но то, какие чувства она пробуждала в нем, как неизменно присутствовала в его голове, наполняя ее нежными словами и ободряющей улыбкой, укрепило уверенность, что его нужда в ней бессмертна.

Холодный душ ошеломил его, смывая сомнения и тепло после сна, унося с водой следы вчерашних гнусных фантазий. Запотевшее зеркало отразило утомленного юношу, которому через три недели должно было исполниться семнадцать, но он знал, что выглядел как взрослый мужчина с до нелепого массивным телом, поразительным образом вмещавшим кроткую душу. Извечно бледную кожу покрывала россыпь родинок, напоминавших работу рассеянного художника, случайно взмахнувшего кистью и решившего оставить все как есть.

От отца в нем не было ничего. Он унаследовал черты покойной матери — ее гордые брови и тонкую кожу, острый проницательный взгляд. Отца в нем выдавал лишь рост, и Бен чувствовал, что, живи они в идеальном мире, он был бы адекватной заменой Хану в жизни Рей.

Бен нашел ее внизу, она только что вернулась из прачечной. У ее бедра покачивалась полная корзина, которую она тяжело водрузила на диван. Бен молча проследовал за ней, подобрав по пути два выпавших носка.

— Доброе утро! — поприветствовала Рей, заметив его.

«Ты так счастлива при виде меня, ты сияешь…»

Он кивнул и отправился на кухню готовить кофе. Был воскресный день, приближались каникулы, и это означало, что Хан, скорее всего, намеревался отправиться на Багамы, как он делал всегда в это время года, уже наверняка забронировав два билета — для себя и для Рей, не для Бена, конечно. И те лежали в его секретере, запечатанные в аккуратный новенький конверт.

Но Бен дал себе слово: да будь он проклят, если допустит, чтобы его каникулы прошли без матери, без Рей. Поэтому мысленно сделал отметку в памяти: они должны были уехать через пять дней. Круизный лайнер уходил в море на три недели, и у Бена имелось в запасе пять дней, чтобы удержать Рей от поездки. Насрать на Хана и его проблемы с дорогими билетами.

«Можно сломать ногу», — раздумывал он, заваривая кофе, и в кружащейся черной жиже представлял себя, прыгающего с крыши крыльца, и полные ужаса глаза матери, спешащей утешить его. Она бы тряслась, как всегда тряслась над всякой ерундой. И ни за что бы не позволила себе или Хану уехать, когда сын угодил в госпиталь.

Однако перелом ноги гарантировал существенную боль, и он решил отложить эту идею в качестве последнего, крайнего варианта, если ничто другое не поможет.

А что, если Хан умрет?

Нет, это как-то слишком радикально.

«Что если она… что если я…»

— Кажется, готово!

Голос Рей защебетал над ухом, от неожиданности Бен испугался и дернулся в сторону, но она невозмутимо светилась радостью.

— Ты сейчас переваришь его, кофеварка пищит минут пять!

— Ой, да, точно.

— Что-то не так? — заволновалась она.

Бен взял зубами ложку, пока наполнял кружку, а потом поднял брови и вопросительно посмотрел на Рей. Но она покачала головой. Хорошо.

— …просто думал, чем заняться на каникулах.

— Уже есть планы? — в ее тоне звучало что-то игривое, притом что она вообще ничего не знала.

«Почему ты всегда строишь из себя дурочку?»

— На самом деле совсем наоборот. Мне кажется, придется скучать дома все дни.

— Что насчет твоих друзей?

— Каких друзей?

Она помолчала пару секунд, и когда он взглянул в ее лицо, то увидел написанное на нем беспокойство. Она что, даже этого не знала?

— Мне неинтересно дружить с одноклассниками.

«Если честно, я их ненавижу. Я ненавижу их ограниченные умишки, их короткие юбки, нечестивые взгляды, грязную молодость».

— Это так грустно…

Бен отмахнулся с натужной улыбкой.

— Я больше общаюсь онлайн, с теми, кто лучше подходит моей интроверсии, а не с шумными идиотами из класса, — пояснил он с фирменной отцовской самовлюбленной иронией, которая была отлично знакома Рей. Она закатила глаза.

Сгладить небольшую оплошность оказалось проще, чем он думал.

— По крайней мере, хотя бы иногда выходи из дома, — с заботливой улыбкой попросила она. — Иначе заболеешь.

…ебнутый.

Бен ответил ей тем же, и, разумеется, это сработало.

— Обязательно, не волнуйся.

Просто конченный.

***

Разгрузив корзину из прачечной, они включили документальный фильм и сели разбирать выстиранную одежду по стопкам.

На экране ковылял какой-то человек и вещал с британским акцентом о влиянии наркотиков на организм, но им обоим было не до него.

— …поэтому я говорю ему: что-то не так с аккумуляторной батареей, но не с аккумулятором, но кто ж меня послушает? Нет! Клиент заплатил за новую батарею и разозлился, потому что она оказалась с дефектом, будто это моя чертова вина!

Рей всегда ругала работу, занимаясь домашним хозяйством, и Бену это доставляло истинное удовольствие. В такие моменты проявлялась ее страстная натура, щеки вспыхивали, а брови забавно хмурились. У нее была очень живая мимика, и частенько в порыве эмоций она любила размахивать руками.

— И знаешь, почему они не послушали меня в первый раз? — ее голос сорвался, как всегда в этих, похожих один на другой, рассказах. Эту свою особенность она терпеть не могла. — Все потому, что я женщина и, разумеется, ни хрена не разбираюсь в этих ваших машинах!

Глубоко вздохнув, Бен покачал головой. Вряд ли ее коллеги осознавали, насколько Рей была особенной и талантливой, как им посчастливилось работать бок о бок с ней.

Рей раздраженно опустила сложенное поло на стопку одежды и снова полезла в корзину, как и Бен.

Она продолжала сетовать на работу, потому что не могла как следует излить душу Хану и уж точно не стала бы делать этого перед коллегами, поэтому Бен оставался единственным благодарным слушателем ее историй, и она с удовольствием посвящала его во все проблемы, доконавшие ее за прошедшую неделю.

Краем глаза среди носков и прочих незначительных вещей он заметил кое-что, мгновенно приковавшее его внимание.

Бежевый бюстгальтер, трусики, ажурный бюстгальтер, трусики, еще одни… О боже. Тонкие кружевные нежно-розового оттенка, украшенные милыми бантиками, полупрозрачные жемчужно-белые. У него пересохло во рту при виде чувственно-черных в сеточку.

Было мучительно больно отрывать от них взгляд, но, не желая, чтобы она заметила, как он пялится на них, Бен буквально бросился вытаскивать оставшиеся вещи из корзины.

— Фу-у-ух! Неужели настолько тяжело признать, что без меня бы там все развалилось?!

Бен невнятно буркнул себе под нос что-то бессвязное, не соглашаясь, но и не возражая, однако заметил, что Рей прислушивалась. Она разочарованно вздохнула.

Внезапно зазвонил телефон, и они одновременно полезли в карманы.

«Слава богу, твой», — облегченно подумал Бен, увидев у себя пустую заставку. Тем временем Рей провела большим пальцем по экрану и ответила громко и радостно:

— Привет, Рей на связи!

Прошли секунды тишины, и Рей, махнув ему рукой, ускользнула в соседнюю комнату. Наверное, звонил его старик, и Бен почувствовал, как неумолимо вскипает кровь.

Где-то глубоко внутри бесновался жестокий демон, нечто, требующее насытить его пороками. Оно знало, что таилось у него в голове, оно знало, что Бен не сумеет сдержаться.

Бросив последний взгляд на дверь, за которой скрылась Рей, Бен потянулся к ее стопке с одеждой и залез в самый низ, к припрятанным вещам, укрытым от посторонних взглядов. Осторожно выцепив прозрачные небесно-голубые трусики, он проворно сунул их в карман, как воришка-подросток в супермаркете.

Она точно не заметит. Бен привык делать невозмутимое лицо, а Рей, по общему мнению, была немного наивной. Он подержит их у себя пару дней, а потом подбросит под диван, чтобы она решила, что уронила их, разбирая белье. Никаких сложностей не возникнет.

К тому времени, как вернулась помрачневшая Рей, он уже закончил со своими вещами. Когда Бен увидел выражение ее лица, ему захотелось спросить, в чем дело, но он понимал, что придет в ярость, услышав, что Хан, по обыкновению, повел себя как мудак из-за какой-то ерунды.

— Спасибо за помощь, Бенни!

Ее голос казался напряженным: замкнутым или сердитым — не разобрать, но Бен знал, когда следует промолчать. Рей была эмоциональной, в такие моменты ей требовалось личное пространство, поэтому он молча забрал стопку с ее вещами и отнес их на место, а потом вернулся за своими и бесцеремонно свалил их в открытый ящик комода у себя в комнате.

От сквозняка закрылась дверь — он вздрогнул, услышав резкий хлопок, а потом повернул замок на ручке и прислонился к деревянной двери спиной.

Конечно, это был новый шаг к одержимости, но Бену было все равно. Его пальцы нащупали в кармане кусочек шелка, и он позволил себе насладиться этим ощущением. Едва ли такие трусики стоило признать удобными, но он знал, что женщины зачастую выбирают предметы одежды, руководствуясь эстетикой, а не комфортом.

В тусклом свете комнаты, под одной люминесцентной лампой, небесно-голубой цвет казался почти белым. Дыхание Бена замерло, его палец провел по полоске, прилегавшей к ее промежности.

Эта вещь принадлежала ей, облегая ее самые сокровенные места…

«…и теперь она в моих руках».

Потребовалось почти все его самообладание, чтобы не забыть дышать при виде трусиков Рей. Его руки дрожали, поднимая их все выше и поднося к лицу.

«Это происходит на самом деле. Я конченый. Я поступаю гадко. Все это блядски нездорово…»

— Ты нужна мне.

Он неуверенно держал их, но, наконец решившись, приложил их к губам, глубоко вдыхая носом. Глаза закатились, он чувствовал себя смятенным — отчетливый запах средства для стирки не мог перекрыть иной, желанный запах, мускусный аромат. Рей… Это сводило его с ума, заводя совершенно бессовестным образом.

Забыв про предрассудки, Бен раскрыл губы, захватывая слегка изношенную полоску ткани открытым ртом. Он чувствовал, как сильно затвердел член, но его мозг дошел до точки, после которой он едва слышал невнятный голос здравого смысла, ведь аромат Рей заполонил его мозг плотным облаком.

Его дрожащая рука потянулась к штанам и обхватила набухавшую эрекцию через ткань. Голова откинулась назад, стукнувшись о дверь, глаза закатились. Прикосновения вызывали агонию, жар расходился по венам, заставляя его пальцы нервно трепетать с каждым новым движением.

Рей.

Перевозбужденное сознание рисовало образ под трепещущими веками.

То, как он стоит на коленях между ее раздвинутых бедер, чувствуя ее пьянящий аромат, то, как дрожат его губы, желая угодить, терзать…

…но во рту была лишь мокрая тряпка.

То, как она запустит пальчики в его волосы, прижимая его лицо к своей промежности, отделенной от него лишь слоем одежды.

То, как его скует безудержное желание, как он всхлипнет, не в силах больше терпеть…

«Рей, Рей, Рей…»

Женщина в фантазии сладко застонала, на вкус она была сладкой, как мед. Тягучий, источавший только для него жалобное «О, Бенни…», дрожащие бедра, стиснувшие его голову…

Грубо мастурбируя, Бен почувствовал, что ноги почти не держат его, и спешно переместился на кровать. Накал ощущений и эмоций был слишком резким, но он был нужен ему, как нужна эта отчаянная разрядка, чтобы Рей не исчезла, как сон, чтобы он не сошел с ума.

Спустив штаны, он с сожалением вытащил ее трусики изо рта и, разложив промокшую тряпку на ладони, обернул ее вокруг члена, начиная неистово работать рукой. Ощущения граничили с дискомфортом, мозг кричал, что он болен и не прав, но Бен хотел этого, хотел так сильно, что ему было насрать, какая это грязь, насрать, пока он мог дорваться до нее.

Перед его мысленным взором вставал дразнящий образ Рей: ее топорщащиеся вверх сиськи выглядывали из-под майки, которую он задрал ей на шею, они задорно подпрыгивали в такт ее бедрам. Она возила своим сокрытым естеством по его члену, промочив его своей сочащейся щелкой, глядя ему в глаза под нахально приподнятой бровью.

«О, Бенни, — с издевательским придыханием ворковала она. — Еще немного. Я выдою из тебя все до капли!».

Она была умопомрачительной, ее тело ластилось к нему, отзываясь на фантазии.

На члене повисла большая капля смазки, и Бен стер ее принадлежащими ей трусиками, едва не мурлыкая от кайфа, до крови кусая губы.

Истязающие маленькие пальчики прогулялись вниз по его груди — ее глаза были голодными, когда она обхватила член.

Бен сжал ствол сильнее, проводя большим пальцем по разбухшей головке.

Рей между тем не остановилась на этом. Ее греховная ручка играючи скользнула под пояс ее трусиков, испытующе отодвигая полоску ткани, разделявшую их тела.

Она не пускала его к себе, возя мокрой промежностью по члену, заставляя бедного Бена срывать дыхание.

Ему не понадобилось и нескольких сумбурных движений рукой, чтобы взорваться, когда что-то словно щелкнуло внутри, и кончить с подавленным стоном прямо на ажурную отделку небесно-голубого белья Рей.

Он остался лежать, абсолютно вымотанный и задыхающийся. Мир кружился вокруг него, смазанный, нечеткий, как марево от разгоревшегося костра. Таких оргазмов у него не было с тех пор, как начал ломаться голос, и даже тогда они не были… настолько живыми.

Внутри глухо ворочалось осознание вины. Грязной приятной вины.

***

Чтобы набросать план, не потребовалось много времени.

Заболеть предстояло Рей.

Если все пойдет по плану, ее самочувствие не позволит ей отправиться в круиз — никаких больше совместных путешествий с Ханом! — и он будет наслаждаться ее обществом все недолгие несколько недель каникул, а потом вернется в школу с освежившейся душой и воспоминаниями, которыми можно будет играть, отвлекаясь от скучных уроков.

Однако он пока не до конца понимал, как воплотить намеченное в жизнь. Подхватить болезнь самому, чтобы заразить ее, было контрпродуктивно и напрочь испортило бы отдых. Нет, требовалось нечто, способно вызвать симптомы без риска заражения.

Он рассматривал все доступные варианты, то есть легальные аптечные лекарства, имевшие определенные побочные эффекты, упоминавшиеся в криминальной хронике (иногда использующиеся для изнасилований, пыток, вызывавшие притупление сознания или интоксикацию, в зависимости от дозы). Удивительно, но выбор оказался довольно широк.

Среди его одноклассников был парень, который мог достать почти все. Как-то раз во время урока физкультуры Бен застал его за воровством одежды из раздевалки девочек, и тот купил его молчание четырьмя пятидесятками, сунув их в его шкафчик на следующий день. Этот парень зарабатывал деньги и имел неплохие связи.

Бен связался с ним через фейсбук, заранее узнав общепринятые условные обозначения определенных вещей, хотя все равно чувствовал себя последним мудаком. Закупившись у него на двести баксов, Бен счел, что сделка, в общем-то, вышла справедливой, учитывая, сколько парень заплатил ему за неразглашение его маленькой тайны.

Остальные препараты нашлись в обычной аптеке и обошлись значительно дешевле. К тому же — к вящему облегчению Бена — провизор не задала ему никаких вопросов. С правдоподобными отговорками у него всегда было туго, поэтому с одноклассником он ограничился коротким: «Займусь одной ебаниной».

В итоге на руках у него оказалось восемь банок, на двух из которых были фальшивые этикетки, а в третьей плескалась мутная жижа. В целом препаратов было более чем достаточно, чтобы удержать Рей от круиза. Ему претила мысль причинять ей вред, но он шел на это только ради их любви.

Бен составил график — завтра ей предстояло принять первую дозу, самую минимальную. Она не заметит, если утром он подсыпет ей что-нибудь в кофе, поскольку большинство этих таблеток были более или менее безвкусными.

Хан вернулся домой вечером. В восемь он переступил порог и, не снимая грязных ботинок, прошел в дом — подобные действия Рей никогда не раздражали Бена, но аналогичное поведение собственного отца вызывало у него отвращение.

— Я дома! — возвестил старик в коридоре. Как будто кто-то его ждал.

Бен откинулся на спинку дивана и махнул рукой отцу, но тот едва удостоил его взглядом, сразу направившись на кухню, к своей молодой жене. Из приоткрытой двери донесся милый голосок Рей, словно сникшей, когда ей пришлось заговорить с Ханом, и Бен порадовался ее отчужденности.

Он слышал, как в речи Хана проскальзывали домашние прозвища жены, как он миндальничал с ней: «Да ладно тебе, брось, детка, милая, сладкая, дорогая», — она долго не сдавалась, но в конце концов вздохнула и уступила его напору. Она позволила ему целовать себя, трогать, и Бен мрачно наблюдал, как старые жилистые руки душевно тискают ее идеальную задницу. Он сжал челюсти с такой силой, что, похоже, сломал себе зуб.

***

От первой дозы у нее взбесился желудок и началась тошнота.

Хан даже не оглянулся, когда Рей, прижав ладонь ко рту, помчалась в ванную. Бен ожидал этих симптомов и пошел за ней, чтобы помочь придержать волосы, на случай если она промажет и не попадет в унитаз. Ее кожа выглядела бледной и липкой от пота.

Снизу донесся голос Хана, крикнувшего «Ты в порядке?», но старик не удосужился приподнять зад и сходить проверить жену. Он никогда не ценил ее так, как она заслуживала.

— Не принесешь мне немного воды? — севшим голосом попросила Рей. Она подняла голову, посмотрела на него, и у Бена на миг перехватило дыхание при виде ее увлажнившихся глаз.

— Аг-га. — Вода понадобилась бы в любом случае — для второй дозы, которую надо было принять вскоре после первой. Взяв на кухне стакан с водой, он вернулся в ванную, по дороге разведя в нем три капли безвкусной жижи.

Она ничего не заметит.

В сочетании с предыдущими таблетками лекарство должно было вызвать лихорадку.

Честно говоря, Бен чувствовал себя в высшей степени неприятно, вручая ей стакан и наблюдая, как она жадно пьет до дна.

«Ты так доверяешь мне, когда я отравляю тебя изнутри».

Бедная Рей застонала и прислонилась головой к ободку унитаза, бормоча под нос «Твою ж мать».

Бен утешающе погладил ее по спине.

— Спасибо, Бенни.

Понадобился еще час, чтобы Рей набралась сил встать и добраться до постели. После нескольких новых приступов рвоты у нее началась головная боль, усугублявшаяся высокой температурой. Сиявшая утром здоровьем молодая женщина к обеду превратилась в беспомощный жалкий овощ.

Как и планировалось.

Бен обнаружил Хана в гостиной — старик зависал в своем ноутбуке, изучая отели, бары и достопримечательности. Очевидно, прикованная к постели больная жена была ему глубоко безразлична, и Бен вновь ощутил клокочущую ненависть к отцу, подкатывавшую к горлу.

«Тебе плевать на нее».

Много позже, ночью, он слышал, как они ссорились.

Это было ему только на руку. Рей психовала, и, несмотря на ее охрипший голос, до Бена доносилось каждое оскорбление, каждое саркастическое замечание, и он тешился тем, как она наконец-то выплевывала наружу все, что думала об отце:

— Чертов кобель! Говнюк! Обманщик!

Она впервые упомянула его внебрачного ребенка, потом переключилась на историю его измен прошлой жене и поставила под сомнение его нынешнюю супружескую верность. Хан огрызался в ответ, но ему явно не хватало пыла взвинченной супруги.

Он громко заявил, что она была бы никем, если бы он не женился на ней, не вытащил ее из той дыры.

Глупый старый мудак… Единственным благословением, который она получила вместе с обручальным кольцом, была ее встреча с Беном, ее шанс познать, каково это, быть любимой и обожаемой по-настоящему.

Они ссорились целый час, пока она не велела Хану убираться и не вышвырнула его из спальни. Отец подчинился, но бросил напоследок, что делает это, чтобы не подхватить заразу.

«Ты знал, что она больна, и тебе было плевать на нее. Тебя это не заботило, пока не могло повлиять на тебя…»

Он свалил в бар заливать свою досаду и, вероятно, утешаться минетом от какой-нибудь шалавы в туалете. Что ж, скатертью дорога.

Бен решил, что ему тоже следует отдохнуть, но оставил дверь своей комнаты приоткрытой на случай, если Рей вдруг понадобится его помощь.

***

По своему характеру Хан был и оставался озлобленным старикашкой, копившим в душе мелочные обиды.

— Если тебе не полегчает к утру, я поеду отдыхать без тебя.

Бена передернуло от ненависти.

Он не пожалел препаратов для следующей дозы: лучше отрубить себе руку, чем позволить Рей отправиться в круиз с этим недоноском.

Немного боли еще никому не вредило.

***

— Какой мудак, — понуро бросила Рей. Хан отбыл в четыре утра, забрав с собой оба билета. Он остался верен своему слову и отправился в круиз в одиночку. Бен ничуть не удивился, потому что Хан был не тем человеком, который способен отказаться от честно оплаченного путешествия из-за досадного форс-мажора в последнюю минуту.

— Мне жаль, — произнес Бен, присев на край ванной, пока Рей с заплаканным лицом прислонилась к стене возле туалета. Ее по-прежнему тошнило — из-за него, разумеется, — и Бен находил в этом приятную гордость, видя, как она зависит от него, опирается на него, доверчиво принимает его помощь, опорожняя больной желудок.

Ему нравился этот контроль, нравилось, как Рей не может обойтись без него.

Она поблагодарила его и протерла лицо сложенной туалетной бумагой.

— С Леей он был таким же? — вдруг спросила она.

«Нет, никогда. Он любил маму, а с тобой он лишь сублимирует».

— Нет.

Бен без труда видел разницу. С Леей отец шел на компромиссы, сутками просиживал у ее постели, пока рак пожирал ее мозг. Он изменил ей всего однажды, что Бен считал допустимым для такого человека, как Хан. В защиту отца говорило и то, что они с той шалавой напились в хлам и были под кайфом. Хан всегда покупал Лее цветы на памятные даты и дни рождения. По вечерам они ходили в рестораны. Он боготворил ее.

С Рей ему нравилось трахаться, он привык к ней, как к вещи, на которую потратил слишком много средств, чтобы просто взять и выкинуть ее.

В его дряхлеющем уме любовь подменяли похоть и привычка.

«Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, — Бена так и тянуло признаться. — Ты заслуживаешь меня».

Рей шмыгнула носом:

— Думаешь, он правда меня любит?

На это Бену не слишком хотелось отвечать: ответ был известен, но в душе он побаивался, что Рей вздумает бросить семью, если осознает правду. Он хотел, чтобы она осталась здесь.

— Наверное, — выдавил он сквозь зубы. Рей уже успокоилась, перестав плакать, ей стало легче, поэтому Бен отвел ее вниз, на диван, где усадил, накрыв плечи пледом.

Отыскав пульт, он включил ей «Лайфстайл» со смешными историями о зверюшках и бьюти-обзорами, яркая милая простота должна была успокоить ее тоскующее сердце. Бен сделал ей кофе — первый без лекарств за последние несколько дней. Какой смысл поддерживать ее недуг, если он уже заполучил ее, как и хотел.

Рей вознаградила его своей роскошной улыбкой, и он уселся перед ней на пол, не желая теснить ее на диване. Его не интересовали мелькающие картинки на экране, он листал айфон, всем телом ощущая, как Рей устраивается поудобнее или поскуливает от ломоты в теле. Вскоре она затихла. Его дорогая мама уснула вновь.

Бен беззастенчиво разглядывал ее спящее лицо. Он напомнил себе, что дома ей будет лучше, чем в компании Хана, которой не избежать. Он напомнил себе, что она хочет быть с ним. Кажется, она даже не пыталась найти средство от своего недомогания, просто засыпая в постели в самые трудные минуты.

«Может, ты знала, чем тебя пичкают, может, ты подыгрывала все это время?»

Чушь. Рей не могла быть настолько умной. Проницательной — да, но доверие к Бену делало ее неспособной понять истинную подоплеку происходящего. Как бы то ни было, она находилась в его власти, бесхитростно глотая все, что он подносил к ее губам.

Ее брови и краешек рта дернулись, по ресницам прошел легкий трепет. Ей снился сон. Интересно… Как же ему хотелось заглянуть в ее голову, узнать ее сны и мечты… У нее бывали те особые сны? Какими они были? Что показывало ей подсознание, прежде чем она в панике просыпалась в холодном поту?

Ему хотелось быть в этих снах.

Сниться ей, как она снилась ему.

***

Понадобилось сорок восемь часов, чтобы организм Рей восстановился после препаратов. Она оклемалась достаточно быстро, и Бен надежно спрятал свой запас таблеток в сумке под кроватью, надеясь, что ему больше никогда не придется использовать их — за исключением оранжевой банки.

«Р****».

Вряд ли когда-либо он мог предполагать, что ему придется связаться с этой штукой, учитывая нехорошую репутацию лекарства в криминальной сводке. Его намерения не были зверскими и настолько низменными. Бен никогда не собирался насиловать Рей, но для усмирения некоторых аспектов сводившего его с ума, неистового желания будет лучше, если она пролежит это время в отключке.

Он растворил новую таблетку в подслащенный кофе, извинившись, что добавил сахара на ложку больше, чем обычно, но Рей не обиделась и с благодарностью выпила все.

«Какая же ты доверчивая».

Через пару минут у нее должно начаться головокружение, она почувствует слабость в коленях, возможно, снова небольшую тошноту, и он возьмет на себя инициативу отвести ее наверх, в родительскую спальню, и будет наблюдать за ней, пока она не уснет.

Рей сделала именно то, что от нее требовалось.

— Бенни, помоги мне подняться, — пробормотала она, с трудом разлепляя глаза, ее взгляд казался расфокусированным, и Бен наблюдал требуемые эффекты ясно как божий день. Когда он, как положено хорошему сыну, осведомился, все ли с ней в порядке, она мучительно застонала в ответ. Ее ноги заплелись, и она осела обратно на диван, задев угол столика.

— Мне нехорошо… — выдохнула Рей, явно не понимая, что происходит, и пытаясь сориентироваться.

«Позволь помочь тебе, любовь моя».

— Хочешь еще воды? — предложил он.

— Нет, я… хочу спать.

Слова получались невнятными, ее трясло. Скорость, с которой менялось ее состояние, собственная власть и контроль взбудоражили Бена. Оказалось так легко сделать ее зависимой, слишком слабой, чтобы дать отпор.

— Не возражаешь, если я отнесу тебя наверх?

«Я сделаю это, даже если ты не захочешь».

Не дожидаясь ее «да» или «нет», Бен подхватил ее под колени и взял на руки, прижимая к груди. С ее губ слетел стон, но сейчас ему было все равно, потому что его обдало теплом, проникавшим сквозь одежду и впивавшимся в его тело. Рей была такой маленькой и хрупкой, и он был нужен ей, как никогда.

И все же Бен стал действовать нежнее, с осторожностью перемещая ее в родительскую спальню. Голова Рей моталась из стороны в стороны, она быстро теряла сознание.

Бен осторожно положил ее на постель, и тут неожиданно ее руки потянулись вверх, обвивая его шею, не давая ему отстраниться под взглядом ее влажных полуприкрытых глаз.

— Спасибо, Бенни… — Ей, наверное, казалось, что она обнимает его, но ее руки все сильнее вынуждали его наклониться, Бен уже чувствовал ее сладкое дыхание на губах. Он хотел поцеловать ее, но риск, что она все осознает, был немалым, он представлял угрозу, поэтому Бен неохотно разжал руки, позволяя ей упасть на кровать.

Рей, лежала, хныча и сминая простыню, пока Бен наблюдал за ней, встав у кровати и спрятав стиснутые в кулаки руки в карманы, физически запрещая себе касаться ее изгибающегося тела.

«Осталось немного».

К счастью, через несколько минут она окончательно затихла, не заснув, но явно не реагируя на окружающую действительность. Бен ощутил, как на коже выступил холодный пот, ладони стали липкими. Наконец он мог прикоснуться к плоти, которой жаждал так давно. Путь к ней был нелегким, ему даже пришлось пожертвовать благополучием Рей.

Втянув ноздрями воздух, Бен поднес руку к лицу матери, чтобы убрать разметавшиеся пряди — она не отреагировала, даже не вздрогнула, и поднявшаяся было тревога сменилась волнением.

Она без сознания.

Его пальцы слегка дрожали, пока он медленно повел по ее лицу ниже, а потом накрыл всей ладонью ее хрупкую шею, чувствуя, как под рукой бьется пульс.

Он продолжал спускаться, прослеживая линию по переду ее майки, погружаясь в ложбинку грудей и остановившись над пупком. Такая теплая, такая податливая… Наверное, было бы благоразумно переодеть Рей в пижаму, это подкрепит его завтрашний рассказ о том, что ей так нездоровилось, что она в беспамятстве свалилась в постель.

Отстраняться от нее было физически больно, и Бен торопливо вернулся, зажав в кулаке маленький топик и шортики. Его рука проникла под ее майку, наслаждаясь манящей мягкостью ее живота, трогательно выступающими бедренными косточками. Ее тело бессовестно тонуло в его огромных ладонях, и Бен чувствовал себя таким сильным, окунаясь в ощущение того, какая она маленькая по сравнению с ним.

Он позволил рукам блуждать дальше, подрагивая от чистейшего адреналина, и остановился, лишь когда задел нежную кожу нижней стороны ее грудей.

Прежде он никогда не трогал женщину, никогда не чувствовал в том нужды или особого желания, но теперь он понимал, какой шелковистой она может быть на ощупь. Острые груди Рей идеально легли ему в ладони, и Бен помял их, кайфуя от того, как член отзывался на ощущения.

Милые аккуратные сосочки принялись твердеть под руками.

И это почти снесло ему крышу.

Рей была создана для него, иначе как она могла так совершенно подходить ему? Бен задрал ее майку, собрав ее над головой Рей, открыв фантастический вид ее обнаженного тела. Маленькие груди были такими милыми, и он пришел в полный восторг, когда ее дыхание чуть осеклось, стоило его большим пальцам нажать на сморщившиеся соски.

«Если бы ты только проснулась ради меня».

Воображение без труда оживило в голове ее стоны и всхлипы.

Бен переключился на ее треники — распутав завязки, он стащил их с ее бедер, но не удержался и прижался ртом к ее ключице, проводя языком по мягкой плоти, по сладкой, как мед, коже.

На ней были простенькие трусики, не похожие на чувственное кружевное белье, которое частенько валялось в корзине для белья, но от этого они не переставали быть менее искушающими. Каждая клеточка его тела и души требовала сорвать с нее ненужные тряпки, заявить права на ее тело, и от осознания, что он мог бы сделать это прямо здесь и сейчас, член болезненно дернулся.

«Я не насильник. Я не монстр. В конце она сама придет ко мне, и я возьму то, что принадлежит мне».

Стащив с ее лодыжек трусы, Бен сбросил их на пол, после чего решил снять свою футболку — в комнате становилось слишком жарко, а он слишком возбудился, чтобы отказывать себе в желании прижаться к ее коже своей.

Бен забрался на кровать и оседлал бедра Рей, нависнув над ней, рассматривая ее тело голодными глазами. Она распростерлась под ним, обнаженная, зовущая, он практически слышал, как в глубине разума ее голос воркует «Бенни!..», как она протягивает к нему руки со своей роскошной улыбкой, гостеприимно распахивая перед ним свое тепло…

Желание уверенно подавило подбиравшуюся к горлу тошноту.

«Я это заслужил, она будет любить меня. Я — ее, а она — моя».

Расстегнув штаны, он спустил их, обнажая твердый до боли член.

Бен мог сразу сказать, что, когда придет время, Рей обещает быть томительно узкой. Он сжал рукой член, и дыхание сбилось.

Да, когда придет время… Бен представлял этот миг во всех деталях, пока устраивался между расставленных ляжек Рей, ее судорожные вздохи, когда его пальцы войдут в нее, то, как ее прелестные дрожащие бедра обхватят его, когда он зависнет над ее промокшей щелью, как она жалобно ойкнет, когда он целиком насадит ее на себя.

Бен застонал, проводя по члену, размазывая выступившую смазку. Открыв глаза, он заметил, что две капли испачкали ей живот, прямо возле пупка. Снова вспомнились те сны, сны, в которых он марал ее, как сейчас, пачкая своими нечистыми следами, ставя на ней свое клеймо.

Рука заработала с удвоенной силой, ему отчаянно захотелось воплотить сон в жизнь, залить спермой ее милый живот, оставить на ней метку, чтобы все знали, что она принадлежит ему, чтобы засосы на ее шее, груди, боках и бедрах кричали каждому, о том, что она — только его!

«Рей, Рей, Рей!»

Его рот захватил ее нежные губы, приоткрытые во сне, и это не потребовало усилий. Она была сладкой, послушной, его язык проскользнул глубже, едва ли чувствуя что-то, кроме нее. Раздавшийся тихий стон, больше похожий на вздох, вынудил его крепче сжать член.

Шумное дыхание, тяжело вырывавшееся сквозь его зубы, и скрип кровати были единственными звуками в родительской спальне, но в его голове царил абсолютный хаос образов и фантазий.

Рей кричит под ним, пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу, ее сиськи, подпрыгивающие в такт тому, как она скачет на нем, сотня рук, ласкающих ее нежное тело, и все они принадлежат ему. В мозг впился образ: клеймо с его именем на ее бедре, ошейник, защелкнувшийся вокруг ее шеи, ее залитое слезами лицо, когда он доводил ее до пика снова, снова и снова, пока она едва могла шевелиться.

Хрипло вскрикнув, Бен кончил, чувствуя, как оргазм сотрясает все тело. Сперма забрызгала грудь Рей, белесый потек сползал по ее правому соску, и эротичность картины заставила его задохнуться.

«Запятнанная… Моя».

Как одержимый, он принялся слизывать сперму с ее тела — раньше он и не помышлял о подобном, но сейчас это казалось правильным. Вкус ее кожи смешивался со вкусом его семени.

Кроме того, он не желал давать ей причины что-то заподозрить. Пока ей не следовало знать об этом, она не должна была узнать, как бы отчаянно ему ни хотелось обратного. В его фантазиях она умоляла его, но в реальности Бен понимал, что Рей слишком рассудительна для такого, что она оттолкнет его.

Он облизал ее пупок, продолжая убирать немые свидетельства его преступления с ее тела. Внезапно ему захотелось оставить на ней засос, темно-красную метку, которую Рей могла обнаружить утром и удивиться, а он мог бы солгать в ответ, что она ударилась вечером о прикроватный столик.

Втянув губами кожу на животе, он сжал ее почти до крови, а потом повторил это, пока на ее теле не появился приметный засос.

«Моя».

Бен приподнялся, чтобы получше рассмотреть результаты своих трудов. Рей мирно спала, ее лицо порозовело, и ему было приятно осознавать, что из-за него ее посетил эротический сон, сон о нем. Кожа поблескивала от пота, синяк — от слюны.

Ночь вышла на славу.

Бен повторит ее. Обязательно. Да, он сможет, много-много раз. Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем она догадается? Сколько, прежде чем она решит присоединиться к нему?

Ему остается ждать и выяснить самому.

Закончив с переодеванием Рей — Бену понадобилось немало самоконтроля, чтобы оторвать руки от ее кожи и наконец надеть на нее проклятую одежду, — он укрыл ее одеялом и подарил поцелуй на прощание.

***

На следующее утро Бен занимался делами на кухне — кофеварка громко жужжала, размалывая свежезасыпанные зерна. Прошлой ночью сон не задался, сны сбивали с толку, отравленные грязью, похотью и одновременно болезненным удовольствием. И еще Рей. Тем, как его руки пачкали ее то ли кровью, то ли чем-то черным и жирным, но ей было все равно, потому что, стоило его окровавленным пальцам погрузиться в ее естество, как она радостно ахнула, схватив его свободную руку и поднеся к своему бедру. Бен знал, чувствовал, что в тот миг в центре его ладони вспыхнула метка темно-красной розы.

Сон в конце концов пришел, но ненадолго. Покой давался с трудом, когда Рей нашептывала ему на ухо греховные вещи, заставляя просыпаться в холодном поту.

Мысли Бена отвлек звук шагов на лестнице — Рей, кажется, проснулась. Он готовил себя к любому исходу. С одной стороны, его не особо волновало, если она уже знала, но с другой стороны, его тянуло броситься перед ней на колени и умолять о прощении.

А потом показать ей, как он может загладить свою вину.

Рей вошла в кухню — ее глаза были сонными, а волосы растрепанными. На ней была пижама, в которую он одел ее прошлой ночью. Она почесывала бок, задрав топик, и когда Бен заметил слегка потускневший засос, в его груди разлилось приятное чувство удовлетворения.

— Доброе утро, соня, — поприветствовал он ее, держась как ни в чем не бывало. Как пить дать, дружелюбный пасынок, желающий угодить.

— Доброе, Бенни, — отозвалась Рей все еще немного сонно. Какой же наивной и доверчивой она была.

 

Бен протянул ей кружку с кофе.

 

— Ты снова положил слишком много сахара.

 

— О, разве? Какой я невнимательный.


End file.
